Ivory Towers
Overview A well established park, which has a few problems. Most problems this park has are obvious once you start: * Every path item is vandalized * Lots of vomit and litter * A rollercoaster with a nausea rating of almost 10 * A rollercoaster that will crash soon (not a design flaw, just the brakes failing) * Guests that will get unhappy soon as there are no toilets The park itself is built quite good, there is a lot of space to expand, especially on the water. Once the problems are removed, this scenraio will be very easy. Interestigly, all scenery objects are available from the start, so if you want to create a themed park, you can do so right off the bat. Pre-Built Rides: * Boat Ride 1 / Canoes (Boat Hire) : Excitement Rate: 2.27 (Low) : Intensity Rate: 0.30 (Low) : Nausea Rate: 0.70 (Low) : Initial Pricing: $0.90 * Hurricane (Suspended Roller Coaster) : Excitement Rate: 7.02 (High) : Intensity Rate: 9.12 (Very High) : Nausea Rate: 9.98 (Very High) : Initial Pricing: $5.00 : Note: If you pause the game directly after starting, you will see that Hurricane's ratings are originally: IR: 7.76 and NR: 7.56. * Traveller (Monorail) : Excitement Rate: 4.30 (Medium) : Intensity Rate: 0.24 (Low) : Nausea Rate: 0.05 (Low) : Initial Pricing: $2.00 * Tree Topper (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) : Excitement Rate: 5.64 (High) : Intensity Rate: 7.41 (High) : Nausea Rate: 4.68 (Medium) : Initial Pricing: $3.50 Scenario Guide Ivory Towers is an extremely huge park with lots of space to build rides and attractions. Before you can do that, however, you have to delete "Tree Topper" as it will crash soon, as well as handle the huge amounts of litter, vomit and vandalism that cover virtually every path tile like measles. Start off by hiring five to ten handymen, placing them in different areas of the park, before building food and drink stalls and replacing or removing any vandalism manually. Next, hire a few security guards and get them to patrol the park. Once all that is done, you can start building some rides. Begin by building some gentle and thrill rides around the park. If your hired staff are taking too much out of your pocket, go ahead and sack a few of them, but leave at least five handymen and security guards around to keep things in check. Be sure to hire a few mechanics as well. After you recover mostly from the problems, try building a Shuttle Loop, or Steel Mini Coaster. This will bring in about 200 more guests and increase your park rating. Also make sure to place a camera on the Shuttle Loop for extra cash! You might want to consider removing Hurricane, as it is way too intense. With the money you get for it, you can build a new roller coaster in the same place easily. Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad *Monorail Gentle *Haunted House *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Car Ride Roller Coasters *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Wooden Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster Thrill *Go-Karts *Scrambled Eggs Water *Boat Hire Shops/Stalls *Fries Stall *Burger Bar *Drink Stall *Cotton Candy Stall *Information Kiosk *Bathroom Researched Rides Available Scenery Researched Scenery Other Notes Category:Scenario